Misleading
by Tigeress33565
Summary: '"What are you doing?" "...Nothing...What are you doing?"' Dexion, implied Akuroku. It was quiet, Axel wasn't banging on his door to go see a movie with him and Roxas, Xemnas wasn't calling to see if he would work for free today. And Demyx wasnt loud...


"What are you doing?"

"Hangin' out. What are you doing?"

"Not talking to you." The blue haired boy shook his head, choosing to ignore the larger blonde in favor of continuing the painting he had been working on.

Demyx set silently for a moment…to quietly.

"What are you doing?" Zexion finally glared at the other male again, his hand curling around the paintbrush tightly.

"Hangin' out. What are you doing?"

The smaller groaned, turning back to the painting and ignoring the other again as he added a dark violet to the lavender-almost white, tinted purple-of the painting.

Demyx was silent again, making the shorter of the two nervous. So nervous in fact that he squeezed the paintbrush in his hand again-tighter and tighter until it finally cracked, making him loosen the grip.

Something was going on, and damns it! He would find out what!

"Damn it Demyx! What are you doing!"

Demyx was silent-that blank look he got when he and Axel where killing brain cells together plastered onto his face.

He snapped out of it the second Zexion turned around fully-then hesitated to answer when he saw the annoyance on the blue haired boy's face.

"…Hangin' out. What are you doing?"

"You are doing something!" The artist snarled, standing up to stomp his foot.

"Yeah…" Zexion sighed, finally getting a confession out of the pink taller ma-

"I'm hangin' out. What are you doing?"

"Aarrg!" The painter screamed, face-palming before taking a breath and relaxing his shoulders.

"It's not your problem Zexion…nothing is wrong." He murmured to himself as he turned back to his painting and dipped the brush into the paint.

The silence itched at his head as he painted, his hand again clenching and clenching tighter as he heard Demyx shift his position.

The cracking of the brush didn't register in his irritated mind as he tried to listen to any sound the other was making.

He was up to something! He could tell! Axel hadn't knocked on his door in three hours, Xemnas hadn't called asking for him to work for free that day and Demyx had been silent the whole time he had been in his room!

Finally the pressure became too much and both the paintbrush and Zexion's mind snapped in half-splinters flying everywhere the same way thoughts seemed the flow out the window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He finally yelled, turning around to glare at the other male, a vain throbbing in his forehead when a grin spread across Demyx's face.

He giggled that creepy, insane giggle he and Axel had perfected and tiptoed over, kissing him on the lips deeply, invading his open mouth and wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist.

Zexion kissed back, surprised but pleased with the new development before Demyx pulled back, grinning lovingly at him before racing from the room giggling like a school girl with a 'hangin' out' breezing behind him.

Zexion stood frozen to the floor, his paintbrush in tatters at his feet.

Minutes later, he just shook his head at the antics of his crazy lover before grabbing another paintbrush from the desk in his art room and sitting back down in the noticeably less tense silence, the brush had been dipped into the paint on his board without him looking-forgetting for a moment that he had switched hands when holding the paint board.

The brush had just been set onto the canvas when his cell phone rang close by and Axel's annoying voice echoed through the house as he hammered on the door for Zexion to come outside and see a movie with he, Roxas and Demyx.

The brush streaked across the painting, the sky blue he always associated with Demyx popping out with the light purple background.

Xemnas' voice was heard leaving the message he heard every day and the hammering on his door were both drowned out by Zexion's scream of anger.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, stopping his tinkering with the keyblade in her room.

"Hangin' out. What are you doing?" Axel asked with a grin, leaning in and balancing on his elbows.

Roxas shook his head and shrugged, turning back to his tinkering until the silence became too much.

Axel was quiet…to quiet.


End file.
